


For Science

by onlyhereforellick



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, fic request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhereforellick/pseuds/onlyhereforellick
Summary: Buzzing with excitement, they both missed Kasie’s shouts of success for an experiment well executed.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Kudos: 45





	For Science

**Author's Note:**

> 69\. “Listen, it’s for science.”  
> 74\. “You two make such a cute couple.” “We’re not a couple.”
> 
> for the anon on tumblr

“I’m not wearing it.”

“Oh yes you are!” came the sing-song voice of a forensic scientist about to get taken down.

Ellie furrowed her brow even deeper, arms pulled right across her chest as she stared at the get-up laying on the table in front of her. She repeated again for her apparently now hard-of-hearing friend, “I am not- wearing that.” A disgusted finger thrust at the object to punctuate her point.

Kasie rounded her tense figure and came to match her pose, but with hands on her hips. A stern look to start but suddenly her facial expression morphed, and she caved forward shooting off a pleading look, “But Ellieeee, please! Listen, it’s _for science_.”

Weighing her options of letting down her good friend or donning the hideous sweater, she rolled her head around on her shoulders before conceding. “Fiiiiine. I’ll wear it.”

Kasie fist-pumped dramatically while shouting her excitement.

“On one condition,” Ellie prompted, drawing both the attention of Kasie and Nick who had managed to stay somewhat quiet this entire time. “Absolutely no pictures.”

* * *

She felt utterly ridiculous. Traipsing around the National Harbor in- in, oh hell she couldn’t even bring herself to say it. On the bright side, Kasie made Nick wear these square framed glasses that were supposed to make him look nerdy, but here all Ellie was getting was a sexy male librarian vibe that she shouldn’t like so damn much.

Shaking her head she focused back on the festival around her. Nick had thrown in a touch of cutesy things—per Kasie’s commands, supposedly her “experiment” required it—an arm over the shoulder here, a tiny peck on the cheek there that she tried to not think too much into.

But when it came time for Nick to break off, Kasie’s crackly order through their comms made her cringe. This was it- time to get this over with.

When thirty minutes went by and nothing, Ellie was hopeful. A false sense of security bolstered her mood, until that fateful moment seeing a middle-aged lady hanging off Nick’s arm “leading” him towards Ellie.

The growing smug smirk on Nick’s face did nothing to help the irritation Ellie felt on hers. The moment the two paused, less than a few feet away, Ellie realized she regretted not upsetting a good friend.

The woman pulled Nick using his elbow to knock into Ellie’s side and she instinctively took his hand. Catching the sight of it, the woman practically swooned. “Oh my heavens!” A hand to the overly tanned and wrinkled chest to accentuate her fawning, “You two make such a cute couple.” The same hand fanned her face a couple of times as Ellie ground her teeth together.

Simultaneously Ellie and Nick answered: “We’re not a couple.” “Don’t we?”

Ellie’s eyes snapped up to peer at Nick pointedly.

The lady not sensing the tense situation at all, “Well now honey, you are Ellie.” That caught Ellie’s attention, turning to face the bronzed woman again, “And according to your sweaters- it says to return this _fine_ young man, to you. So I’d say- you’re a couple.”

Finishing with a wink, the woman spun on her heel and took off in the direction she came. Ellie turned slowly back to Nick, frustration marred her features at his indirect confirmation they were a couple— _these stupid matching sweaters_.

What she didn’t expect was Nick’s face to register on the look of adoration scale, and not the look of amusement scale. And what she really, _really_ didn’t expect was Nick to cup her jaw in his hands and whisper the words “in the name of science,” as he captured her lips with his.

Buzzing with excitement, they both missed Kasie’s shouts of success for an experiment well executed.


End file.
